


Civil Fanwar

by hikikomochi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fun, Gen, Humor, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikikomochi/pseuds/hikikomochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been drowning in school work for 2 weeks and you really have no idea what's going on with your favorite youtubers! (Set in an AU where Marvel Heroes are youtubers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil Fanwar

After a long day at school, you finally throw your bag across your room and stretch the fatigue away on your bed. You grab your laptop that’s on your messy side table. You quickly turn it on and open the browser. You kick back and relax as you click on your favorite source of entertainment.

Youtube.

You quickly eye a never-before seen video by CaptainRogers, one of your faves. You’re totally a huge fan of him, a Cadet in fandom terms.

“Good day to you, my name’s Steve Rogers!” He begins his intro with the biggest, sweetest smile. You can’t help but smile back even though you know he can’t see you.

“First of all, I’d like to thank everyone who donated to the Avengers Initiative by SHIELD. If you have no idea what it is, it’s basically a charity event that helps whoever’s in need. I’ll put a link on the description if you want to join in, if not then,” He shrugs, “That’s fine too.”

You kind of feel bad for never participating in any of Steve’s charity events.

“So anyway, a lot of you are asking about this thing that’s been going on.” Steve sighs and smiles, “It’s cool, okay. Tony and I aren’t fighting, and we never were.”

You furrow your brows, having no idea what Steve is talking about. Does he mean Tony as in Tony Stark as in invincibleironman? You’re eager to find out about this and pause the video before you get any more ‘spoilers’.

You type “CaptainRogers and invincibleironman” on the search bar in the hope of getting an answer for the many questions floating in your head. A line of amateurish videos appears, all of them seem to be filmed at a panel in Vidcon. You get sort of sad for a little while because you couldn’t make it this year. Last year you met DareDevil and CastleCosplay, and it was glorious how they both were always seen together. You’ve been an active shipper of Frank/Matt since then.

Anyway, you get back to the videos mostly containing “vs” or “versus” in the title. Naturally, you click on the one with the most views.

“So this question is for Tony.” A girl in the audience excitedly begins.

“Naturally.” Tony jokingly adds, the audience laugh.

“What’s your opinion in youtubers moving from youtube to TV channels?” The girl continues.

Tony shrugs and shakes his head, “Why not? I mean TV has a wide audience right? If it helps them financially I-“

In the background you see Steve scoffing and shaking his head, saying something to Clint who’s sitting next to him.

“You got a problem say it out loud, Steve.” Tony calls him out.

“I don’t- I don’t have a problem. What are you talking about?” Steve shrugs and grins, you can tell it’s a fake one. “Go on, do your thing.”

“What thing?” Tony turns from the audience to Steve. You can feel the tension rising.

“The question, Tony. Go back to the question.”

The audience whisper here and there as the two Internet stars sit still, having a little staring contest. Tony clears his throat and turns back to the audience.

“I’m sorry we have to change the question, apparently this is a sensitive subject to mister ‘I-Don’t-Do-This-For-Money’ here-“

Steve once again scoffs and shakes his head but this time he simply stands up and leaves the stage. The camera slowly turns towards the fan filming it, her eyes widened in shock and fear.

And the video is over, and you feel enlightened. You continue to watch Steve’s video, which is just him explaining the whole situation and how there wasn’t anything going on at all. You have a hard time believing all that. You’re not one for youtube drama, but you have to admit this thing got you curious.

The next video in your subscription is Dudepeal’s video. You’re also a fan of Dudepeal, or Wade W. Wilson, a hilariously hyperactive vlogger who often appears in the other’s vlogs. Coincidentally, his video is also about the Steve vs Tony thing. You click it.

The opening is a hilariously bad explosion edit before Dudepeal’s logo appears. You laugh every time.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Wade’s dramatic voice starts as a bad picture of Steve eating a waffle floats in, “The nicest, most charitable angel you’d probably ever meet in one billion years. He is God’s gift, he is the ultimate bro, he is everything every woman, OR MAN, dreams of.” The pictures of Steve he put in are either funny edits or just plain bad ones, you snicker at each of them.

“Anthony Edward Stark,” Wade continues as a bad picture of Tony mid-blink floats in, “Secret billionaire and evil genius.” The picture zooms in with badly edited hellfire. You burst into laughter when it zooms into his nose slowly forming an illuminati symbol.

The video jump cuts into Wade, oddly warmly-dressed in the middle of summer, clapping his hands once, directly looking at the camera, “SO. A bunch of you Cadets, Ironbros, and both have probably heard of this war thing. I’ve decided to call it the Civil War.” Wade makes weird gestures with his hands and makes an explosion. His videos are never without badly edited explosions. “For those of you who haven’t watched this piece of modern art, you can see it here or I will leave a link in the description. PAUSING FOR YOU TO WATCH THE VID!” Wade yells before jumping off the chair, freezing an ugly frame mid-air.

He reappears laughing, “I fell on the floor and scared Nate.” He claps again, “Anyway! Tony, aka invincibleironman, made a video the other day addressing this issue. You know what he said? I’ll tell you what he said. He said there’s nothing going on between those two. And let me tell you another thing. He is a big liar liar ass on fire.”

You make a mental note to check out Tony’s video later.

“That’s right, ladies and gentleman. They were fighting and guess what, they still are! Right now! As we speak!” Wade spins in his chair, “A lot of our friends have been picking sides as well, but me? I think this whole thing is dumb, dumber than me or Clint. So I’m going solo, third party, neutral, whatever you call it. Cap and Tony told me not to talk about this. Jokes on them I already did! Have fun with your fanwar in the comments ya little turds.”

You raise a brow as the outro plays. Picking sides? Secret fights? Fanwar? You suddenly feel you’ve been living under a nice, safe rock this whole time. You decide to check out Tony’s video. It basically has the same content as Steve’s, also saying that nothing is going on between them.

You investigate further, but to no avail. All there is in youtube are vidcon vlogs of the two subtly not talking to each other or avoiding each other. There aren’t any solid proofs that they’re either fighting or not fighting. Suddenly you’re tired of this thing and decide to watch something to cool you down.

You sit through a fascinating cosplay tutorial by CastleCosplay. You doubt any regular cosplayers would be able to make what Frank can make, incredibly detailed and genuine props. He specializes in weapons from games because he makes them out of actual metal and wood.

You watch a couple of Frank’s cosplay compilation videos and then you decided to watch one of DareDevil’s Dumb Dare videos, the one where he broke an arm trying to rollerblade down some stairs. The thing is Matt is blind but always seem to be up for any kind of challenge, he also has a cute smile so he has a pretty big fanbase.

You’re not particularly deep into the two fandoms because Frank is too geeky for you to understand and Matt does too much daring stunts for your taste. You prefer to watch vlogs. Your top five are CaptainRogers, Dudepeal, Falcontastic, Maximoffff, and BeautyWitch.

Maximoffff and BeautyWitch are siblings with foreign accents which you’ve never heard anyone on TV use. You can’t recall which country they’re from but they get asked to say things a lot during QnAs. Falcontastic’s vlogs are gorgeous because he spends more time filming where he is (which is very rarely his own bedroom) rather than himself. Somehow he manages to get a birds-eye view of the scenery whenever he visits another town.

You realize it’s already 8pm and you haven’t even changed your clothes. You put away your laptop and march to the kitchen to get some food and a drink. You decide you’ve had enough youtube drama for today and close your laptop.

Juicebox at hand, and a phone in the other, you open your tumblr app to see what’s up in your fandom. Due to a ton of schoolwork, you haven’t opened tumblr in 2 weeks! Maybe that’s why you missed everything. You scroll through your tags and reblog some photos and gifs of CaptainRogers.


End file.
